Rebound (episode)
"Rebound" is the third episode of season 1. It first aired November 5th, 2010 in the US. The Pound Puppies try and find a home for Niblet's little sister(who is also the episode's titular character), Rebound, the most energetic puppy they've ever seen. Plot It's a perfect day at Shelter 17. The sun is shining and Lucky and the gang are unwinding. Niblet goes to chase birds in the alley behind the pound. Just then, a monster truck screeches into the Pound. Out of it comes a cute little puppy (named Rebound) and a sobbing wrestler. McLeish asks him what is going on, and Olaf identifies the wrestler as The "Smashinator"- his favorite professional wrestler. The Smashinator explains that he has met his match with Rebound and he cannot stand her energetic nature, and asks McLeish to take her off his hands. Olaf puts Rebound in the kennel. After he leaves, Lucky introduces himself as well as Cookie, Squirt, & Strudel As Rebound intrudes herself, she speaks very rapidly and excitedly. The pups find her very appealing, and Lucky figures that getting Rebound adopted will be a cinch. Meanwhile, in his office, McLeish gets a call from his mother Agatha McLeish, who tells him that she will be coming to visit him at his work tomorrow. McLeish is devastated by this, since his mother hates dogs and has no idea that he is a dogcatcher; she only knows that he works for the city. Back in the kennel, Niblet comes back from the alley, and when he sees Rebound, he freaks out and hides. When Lucky finds him, he explains to Lucky that Rebound is his his little sister from a separate litter, and that she was always hanging around him, being hyper, and he would never get any time away from her. Meanwhile, McLeish and Olaf walk outside. McLeish plans to disguise the Shelter so his mother won't know it's a dog pound. Just then, a woman arrives at the pound and would like to adopt Rebound, and McLeish allows her to. However, no sooner does she drive off with Rebound, she drive right back and leaves her at the pound, since she cannot stand Rebound's hyperactive behavior. Lucky then realizes that getting Rebound adopted will be harder than he thought. Meanwhile, McLeish has hired a construction crew to put up painted flats in front of all the kennels, to hide the fact that the location is really a dog-pound. While this is going on. Lucky and the gang have a plan to attract potential adopters for Rebound. Squirt had some flyers made and got some pigeons and squirrels to post them around town. The construction crew finishes their work, and the pound is disguised as the "Department of Central City Dispatch and Transportation". To keep the dogs from barking while his mother is visiting, McLeish has Olaf give all of the dogs steaks. Soon, McLeish's mother arrives, and she reminds him that there had better not be any dogs anywhere, since she hates them. Meanwhile, Rebound finally finds Niblet and showers him with attention, much to his annoyance. He runs out of the kennel with Rebound in pursuit. Soon, humans start showing up to the pound asking to adopt Rebound, and Niblet accidentally knocks over all of the painted flats, revealing to Mrs. McLiesh that the location is really a dog pound, and that her son is a dogcatcher, which disgusts her. While this is going on, Rebound finally catches Niblet and, in a fit of frustration, Nibet yells at her and tells her to leave him alone. Saddened, Rebound leaves and hops into Mrs. McLeish's car as she is driving away. Lucky and the gang know they have to save Rebound from McLeish's dog-hating mom, and have the pigeon network track down the limo. Once they have the location of the mansion confirmed, Lucky and the gang travel to it. Meanwhile, in the mansion, Mrs. McLeish has found Rebound and starts chasing her around. Niblet looks through the window, seeing that Rebound is in trouble and sneaks in to save her. However, when Niblet finds Rebound, she tells him that she (meaning Mrs. McLeish) had a change of heart and Mrs. McLeish is nice. McLeish arrives at the mansion to apologize to his mother, and she tells him that she loves Rebound since she is so full of life, it makes her feel young again. Lucky and Cookie peek through a window and watch Mrs. McLeish having fun with Rebound. Cookie asks Lucky if this was part of his plan all along. Lucky confesses that it wasn't, it was just something that was meant to be. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Kevin Michael Richardson - The "Smashinator" *Betty White - Agatha Transcript Rebound (episode)/transcript﻿ Quotes Agatha: When I got home, I found that adorable little puppy you put in my car. McLeish: I did? Um, that's right. I did. Because you don't really hate dogs? Agatha: Well, I always assumed I did, but this puppy is so bouncy and full of life. She makes me feel young again. Now I see just how important your job really is. Continuity *This is the first appearance of Rebound. *Rebound is Niblet's sister, who was born from a separate litter. Errors *When Olaf has the meat in the wheelbarrow, Rebound has a dog tag; when she spots Niblet she is wearing a dog tag again. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes